Ginny's Birthday
by laneykin
Summary: It's Ginny's 11th birthday and she gets to have her very first sleepover.


_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not J.K Rowling, and neither are you!_

_A/N: This is a fairly short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. That's all and please review. _

Ginny's Birthday

10 year old Ginny Weasley can't wait until her 11th birthday. Not only is she finally going to get to go to Hogwarts like all her brothers but her parents are allowing her to have her first sleepover. Ginny invited her best friend Fiona and her cousin Orla. It was the day before Ginny's birthday and her mother promised to take her to Diagon Alley to get sweets for her party.

"Mum?" Ginny called as she entered the kitchen of the Burrow looking around for her mother.

"Oh Ginny, your up," replied her mother who was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Yeah are we still going to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course dear but I have to take Ron to get new shoes, so if you want I'll get Percy to take you to get all your goodies for the party."

"Percy?" groaned Ginny.

"What's wrong with Percy taking you?"

"Nothing," Ginny quickly lied, "but he's probably too busy with his schoolwork."

"Well what about Fred or George?" Mrs.Weasley asked although she already knew the answer to that.

"No way."

"What about Charlie?"

"What about Charlie?" asked Charlie himself as he came down the stairs and sat at the table beside Ginny.

"I'm trying to find somebody to take Ginny to Diagon Alley today."

"Oh sorry Gin, I have work to do."

"Looks like you have run out of brothers Ginny," Mrs.Weasley said.

"What about Bill?" came a familiar voice from the back door.

Everyone looked around and there was Bill standing in the doorway wearing an old pair of jeans with rips in the knees, a black t-shirt with the weird sisters logo on it and a very worn looking backpack slung limply over his shoulder.

"BILL!" Ginny screamed and ran over and gave him a big hug. Mrs. Weasley dropped what she was doing and did the same.

Charlie looked up from his cereal, "What are you doing here?" he asked Bill.

"Hello to you too little brother."

"Hey I'm not little anymore."

"That may be true but you'll always be my little brother."

"Oh please I could kick your butt no problem."

Mrs.Weasley let go of Bill and turned to Charlie.

"Stop it you, your brothers only home 5 minutes and already your picking a fight."

Bill smirked at Charlie from behind his mothers back.

"Me?" Charlie said dumbfounded.

"Yes you."

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked at Bill, "Well why are you here?"

Bill prised Ginny off of him and went to sit down at the table, Ginny following him as if she was his shadow.

"It's a big day. I couldn't miss my only sisters 11th birthday."

"You missed my 17th birthday," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah but he has loads of brothers and only one sister," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Bill agreed, "And you didn't write to me every day for a week begging me to come home." he added in an undertone to Charlie so Ginny couldn't hear him.

"Now Bill, I made your favourite," Mrs.Weasley said handing him a plate of sausages and French toast.

"Thanks Mum."

"So how is work?"

"Great!"

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley looked concerned, "Curse breaking, do you not think it's kind of dangerous, scary."

"Are you mad Mum," George said coming downstairs followed by Fred.

"Yeah Bill doesn't know the meaning of the word fear," Fred added and both twins sat down at the table.

"Then again, Bill doesn't know the meaning of most words!" George sniggered.

"Oh please, if brains were dynamite you two wouldn't have enough to blow your nose!" Ginny shot back.

"Now now, no fighting you three. Fred and George I will need you to de-gnome the garden today, you can get Percy to help and Charlie you're going to be in charge while we're away. Now I better go write to you father and tell him the good news," Mrs. Weasley said heading upstairs.

Charlie snorted.

"Yeah, good news," he muttered sarcastically.

"Aww didn't you miss me bro," Bill taunted.

"Like a slow healing scab," Charlie replied drly.


End file.
